Luz
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 15... Dile a mis hijos que los amo, siempre los cuido, ve y no dejes de sonreír, mi pequeña luz de esperanza NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 15 || Luz**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata ya no es joven, con más de cuarenta años a cuestas, Hinata está enferma, es el tipo de enfermedad que trae consigo el estrés, Hinata sufre cada día, pero lo hace en silencio, llora por las noches, se esfuerza de más y por supuesto, carga en sus hombros más peso del que puede soportar.

Su vida como esposa y madre no ha sido fácil, Naruto tenía deberes como Hokage, toda una aldea que dependía de él, demasiado trabajo que le dificultaba dejar tiempo para su familia, pero aun así, Hinata sabia cuanto él se esforzaba por protegerlos, sabía que para él, su prioridad siempre serian ellos, podía no contar siempre con su presencia, pero siempre con su apoyo, porque ella sabía que tarde o temprano él cruzaría la puerta y pasaría tiempo como familia,

Sabía que sin importar como, él siempre le apoyaría y les cuidaría.

Pero Naruto ya no está, él ya se ha ido de este mundo, su vida se ha esfumado en un suspiro, ahora ella no tiene su presencia, su apoyo, su soporte, tan solo un par de hijos hermosos por los que debe esforzarse. Hinata lo extraña mucho, por las noches le llora cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, le extraña cuando sus hijos se ven felices, en cada momento le piensa y reza para que en la otra vida, el lleve una vida plena, para que desde donde sea que él esté, cuide de sus hijos como solía hacerlo siempre.

Hinata ha retomado sus servicios como ninja, sabe que podría tener su vida segura gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto como Hokage, sin embargo ella es una persona que se esfuerza por sí misma, que es fuerte y no se deja caer, sabe que aun que no es la más grande de las kunoichi, es una muy confiable y fuerte, capaz de llevar a cabo a la perfección sus misiones.

Aunque Hinata es una buena ninja, en su última misión ha sido herida, el ninja médico que les acompaña es apenas un novato, no tiene técnica suficiente y está temblando, no puede reaccionar ante la situación, tiene miedo de hacer algo mal, pero sabe que Hinata ni tiene mucho tiempo, la herida es profunda y si no detiene la hemorragia, sucederá una catástrofe, sumado a ello, el hijo mayor de la mujer se encargara de patearle el trasero si es que su madre muere por un médico incompetente.

En la nebulosa de su inconsciencia, Hinata se siente presa de la soledad de nuevo, tiene a sus hijos y los ama, pero ellos crecen a pasos agigantados, ellos pronto van a volar, entonces estará sola de nuevo, con ese dolor creciente en su pecho por la pérdida de su marido. Puede parecer egoísta, pero Hinata está dolida pues es el amor de su vida quien ya no está, tan dolida como sus hijos que han perdido a su papá.

«Hinata»

Escuchó la voz lejana de su esposo, esa voz que podría reconocer al escucharla cada noche en sus sueños

«Mi pequeña, despierta»

—Naruto-kun —respondió ella en su inconsciente

«Mi niña, tienes que despertar, no es tiempo de que vengas a mi lado aun»

—Estoy cansada cariño —dijo ella con suave voz—, no puedo continuar, tengo miedo de quedarme sola, quiero estar contigo, te extraño

«Yo también te extraño, pero ahora nuestros hijos te necesitan, no puedes dejarlos aun, espera un poco más, eres fuerte Hinata» —le dijo rodeándole entre sus brazos por los hombros, recostando su mandíbula en la cabeza de su mujer.

—No soy fuerte, soy muy débil, una inútil que no puede estar sin ti, una egoísta

«No es asi mi vida, durante todo este tiempo, incluso cuando yo seguía con vida, tú te encargaste de nuestros hijos y de mí, sigue luchando, yo seré la fuerza de tus brazos para seguir, la luz que ilumine tu caminar, igual que cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando éramos niños, igual que antes amor mío»

—Te necesito, Naruto-kun

«Yo siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometí, yo cuidaré de ti y nuestra familia incluso más allá de la muerte»

El tirón en su cuerpo le hizo ver aquel paraíso en que Naruto le rodeaba con sus brazos de modo borroso, sintiendo como la calidez se evaporaba trayendo el frio a su cuerpo, sintiendo que nada de ello era verdadero, viendo como poco a poco su esposo se alejaba de nuevo.

Hinata se puso de puntillas como lo hacía cuando él vivía, depositando un beso cálido en los labios de su amado que le sonreía cómplice, acariciándole las sonrojadas mejillas.

—No me quiero ir, Naruto-kun —pidió ella llorando

«Te tienes que ir mi amor, ellos esperan por ti»

—¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?

«Yo siempre estoy contigo, acompañando cada uno de tus pasos, besando tus lagrimas por las noches, cuidando de nuestros hijos, velando tus sueños y los de ellos, en cada sonrisa estoy con ustedes, yo no me he ido de su lado, no los he abandonado»

—Te amo, Naruto-kun

«También te amo, ahora por favor, espera un poco por mí, llegado el momento, yo mismo vendré por ti, para ir juntos de la mano al otro lado a ser feliz»

—Voy a esperar Naruto-kun, tú también espera por mí

«Dile a mis hijos que los amo, siempre los cuido, ve y no dejes de sonreír, mi pequeña luz de esperanza»

Hinata despertó en medio de la oscuridad y la humedad de la lluvia, a su lado su hija Himawari lloraba, Boruto trataba de ser fuerte mientras buscaba cualquier señal que le asegurara la salud de su madre, lleno de preocupación y amor.

—¡Mamá! —se lanzó sobre sus brazos la menor—, estaba asustada, creí que te irías con papi

—Lo siento mi amor, lo siento —respondió débilmente la mayor

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor de sus hijos—, no vas a irte, ¿cierto?

—No lo haré, su padre dice que debo esperar más, mientras tanto nos seguirá cuidando, él no nos ha abandonado

«Gracias, papá»—susurró Boruto abrazando con fuerza a su madre, sin saber que su padre mismo les abrazaba a los tres con el brillo de su luz, la luz de la estrella más grande.

* * *

 **Debo aclarar que NO acepto personalmente la idea de que la muerte de Naruto se a causa de un adolescente todo meco pre puberto, por ello en este fic, la muerte de Naruto es ajena a Kawaki.**


End file.
